nil_admirari_no_tenbinfandomcom-20200214-history
Takashi Shiginuma
Biography Takashi is the eldest son of the noble Shiginuma family. His father later had an affair with one of his female servants, resulting in the birth of his younger half-brother Akira Kougami. He was eventually arranged to marry Shouko Shiginuma, despite his hatred towards Shouko's father. He is friends with Professor Mozuyama and Touichirou. Takashi is also the head of "Karasu", an organisation that sells all the fake japanese style books in shops, and he auctions them at party events he holds at his headquarters, "Nachtigal". He has a lot of connections and knows all the secrets about the lab experiments and the auras. Appearance Takashi is a tall man with black hair and yellow eyes, but his right eye is covered with an eyepatch due to an accident in his younger years. He wears a brown western suit over a white shirt and a black waistcoat, accompanied with a dark purple tie, black gloves and brown shoes. On the right side of his jacket is a crow feather decoration. He is often seen carrying around a walking stick with a sword concealed in the body. Personality Takashi is a serious, but sinister man who would do anything to get what he wants, even through criminal means in a gentlemanly manner. He is also very manipulative as he forces Akira to become his underdog by making him infiltrate Fukurou as a mole through violent means. However, he is kind towards his wife, Shouko, as he prioritizes her safety before his. Relationships Akira Kougami Akira is Takashi's younger half-brother, whom he looks down upon, since Akira was an illegitimate child from a female servant his father had an affair with. Takashi also blamed Akira for an incident which caused him to lose the use of his right eye. He became very manipulative with Akira, by making him join Fukurou as a spy in order to infiltrate the headquarters and update him of their activities. However, Akira soon went against him when he started threatening Tsugumi and attempted to rape her. He was soon defeated by Akira. Shouko Shiginuma Shouko is Takashi's wife. Her father arranged for her to be married to him after Rui Sagisawa (Shouko's biological son) was snatched from her. Takashi however, has no knowledge of Rui, nor Shouko's incident with Shirou Mozuyama. While Shouko was aware of Takashi's criminal activities, she still loved and cared for him, when she told Tsugumi that she will stay at "Nachtigal" in order to stop her husband from committing crimes. Takashi does care for Shouko and prioritizes her safety before his own. He heads for Europe with Shouko in the end. Tsugumi Kuze Takashi first met Tsugumi when she attended his party at "Nachtigal" with Shougo. He became interested in her ability to see "auras" and attempted to persuade her to join "Karasu" for that purpose. Tsugumi refused which led him to start threatening her of her beloved ones unless she joined "Karasu". He eventually kidnapped her and brought her back to "Nachtigal" where he revealed that he also has the ability to see "auras". Takashi, who was also entranced by Tsugumi's beauty and family status, decided to rape her with intentions of impregnating her with a child who will have their abilities to see "auras". He also planned to take her to Europe to put his plan into action. However, his plan was foiled when Fukurou came to save her. Trivia * Takashi can also see auras of the "cursed tomes". Category:Characters Category:Male Characters